warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Reapers
The Blood Reapers don't follow the Codex Astartes because of their small numbers when the chapter is deployed they deploy 250 of the Chapter and leave 50 behind to guard their chapter home world. Often their Chapter Master, known as the Grand Reaper, will enter combat. Often, the 50 of their own that are left behind are new recruits mixed with Veterans. However, squad-sized formations have been reported. Their gene-seed is believed to be of Blood Angels' stock due to the Chapter's similar heraldic colours. It has also been observed that some of their marines suffer from extreme rage in combat and their already superhuman strength and durability is doubled, much like those of the Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters, though this has not been confirmed or denied by the Blood Angels. History -(Censored by order of his holy order of Inquistion Ordo Xenos, Hereticus)- All that is known about the chapter is they were formed in the 13th Founding which has led to great mistrust of the Chapter. They have been reported to have fought in almost all of the Black Crusades and possibly the Badab War, the Damocles Gulf Crusade and the wars on Armageddon. As with most 13th Founding Chapters they seemed to of been working with the Inquisition closely ever since their Founding. Chapter Home World Woe The Death World of Woe is the Chapter's 'home world'. Their fortress-monastery is surrounded in an environmental dome that receives it's air which is taken from the toxic atmosphere of the planet. This complex is massive, like a large city, with kilometers of buildings and streets filled with menial workers for the chapter and the Inquisition. These workers are mind scrubbed weekly and are more like servitors then people the Ordo's on world are known to be the Ordo Xenos which seems to be the largest sponsors of the Chapter often their Inquisitor's would have a rutine of Blood Reaper's despite having the Death Watch. The next Ordo is the Ordo Hereticus which is known to have designated 'Prison' Ships come to the planets orbital dockyard. The many other organisations within the Inquisition do not come on the planet. Chapter Culture Very little is known about the the Chapter other then when in combat only those in their heavily encrypted vox network can listen to them. Their helmets block all noise getting out the chapter fight in silence to outsiders. The chapter itself when at their monastery conducts itself much like the menials under its domain, only doing those duties when told to. The chapter is seen as sadistic to outsiders, a Reaper will adorn their armour in decals that represent death and mortality, detailed art will be painted on their greaves and vambraces depicting a skeletal deity sweeping in and killing different xenos and hererics with a scythe, a rib cage will be painted onto the chest plate and engraved with prayers and rites. The skull on their chest piece is painted with a deep coloured background to make it appear more real and coming out of the marines chest, then they wear either a black or white hooded robe that opens to show their detailed armour. The most ornate piece of the marines armour will be the helmet, again this is engraved with patterns and arts often done by the wearer themselves depicting a trial they went through at some point the face will be detailed as a skull with a silver and shadowed trim. Chapter Organisation The chapter is small and cant possibly adhere to the Codex Astartes, the Chapter will either said nearly all of its marines into combat or next to none. A well known formation seen in use by the Blood Reapers is to send several squads worth into combat where another chapter might send a company with support. Several titles are changed to something more in tune with the Chapter's nature: *'Grand Reaper (Chapter Master)' *'Herald (Chaplain)' *'Phantom (Librarian' *'Spectre (Apothecary)' *'Arch-Reaper (Captain)' *'Grim Reaper (Sergeant)' *'Reaper (Standard Marine)' Chapter Equipment All marines in the chapter are classed as tactical, heavier weapons are only called upon when heavily required which is rare if the Blood Reapers can do their mission with little hindrances. Standard Reaper Wargear *'MK VII Power Armour' *'Personal Teleporter:' Taking power from the power pack on the armour this advanced teleporter is still not as good as those found on terminators but this technology can still land the Blood Reapers in striking distance and allow them to teleport away in quick order. This allows surgical strikes that can stop whole enemy advances in a matter of hours. *'Godwyn Pattern Bolter:' Staple of most marine chapters this standard bolter is all a blood reaper needs to enact the Empeor's judgement. *'Combat Knife' *'Frag & Krake Grenades:' - Grenades will go with the mission. Advanced weapons are rare in the Blood Reapers and often are not used at all. Chapter Recruitment There is much speculation to the recruitment of the Blood Reapers the most likely one is to do with the prison ships that arrive regularly under the service of the Ordo Hereticus that take known heretics taken alive to Woe where it is thought they are mind scrubbed and forced into service of the Astartes other theories implicate they aren't mind-scrubbed but want to atone for their sins by serving the Emperor. The Chapter always numbers no more and no less then 300 battle brothers even though it is known the chapter has a full compliment of gene stock this is because should the chapter actually be formed from heretics that its only a low number that can easily be dealt with by Inquisition forces should they turn back to the debauchery of the Dark Gods with Emperor knows what secrets and weapons the Blood Reapers use. Combat Doctrine The Blood Reapers strike with supernatural precision and brutality appearing seemingly out of no where at any time and disappearing in the same fashion, using stealth tactics the Reapers can take on forces much larger and powerful with one easy strike. The Reapers can engaged at all ranges and with brutal bloody efficiency in all ways of war. The blood Reapers achieve this with personal teleporters while not as advanced as the ones used by Terminators or the elusive Grey Knights but still capable of landing in the right area, they deepstrike using teleporters aboard their vessels and are extracted by Thunder Hawk or Storm Raven. The advanced equipment is further proof of the Blod Reapers ties with the Inquisition. Notable Members The Blood Reapers and their deeds are mostly top secret classified and locked deep within their Chapter's and the vaults of Terra alongside their founding records: *'Herald Linch' - The hallowed Chaplain well renowned for his aura that is seemingly giving off by him when he strides across the battlefield his sheer presence reeks of fear and death. He walks across the battlefield in the open having a supernatural ability to not care about the wounds that are inflicted upon him as he wears his terminator armour and instead of a Crozius he wields a archaic weapon of age old design a power scythe and a storm bolter. He leads the Chaper's only terminator squad into combat. Chapter Fleet The chapter has one battle barge and a host of support craft. All its crafts are painted black and again have advanced technology that puts other Astartes ships to shame this includes better sensors, extra gun decks that take up more room of crew quarters. The shields have extra generators to last longer this makes their battle barge a extremely durable class of ship more so then the standard Astartes battle barge. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relics *''Apocalypse'' - An archeotech weapon from a time long gone and forgotten this weapon is shaped as a dual scythe with the two blades at the top and bottom of the ceramite shaft. The blades are sharpened so fine that when dulled a specially built machine has to bring it back to its edge with pin point accuracy this weapon can pierce next to all infantry armour and when powered up from a very generator in the shaft it can pierce light armoured vehicles the down side is that its to large to be wielded by a tactical marine and only those in terminator armour can wield it with both hands this relic is currently in service to the Chapter Master. *''Howler'' - A flamer that spits green acidic flame from its nozzle when this, for all intents and pirposes flamer fires the noise of the mixture it makes a death like howl and groan that can be heard over the noise of battle lesser enemies have been driven insane or ran when this weapon is brought to bear. Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Blood Reapers Feel free to add your own About the Blood Reapers Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:13th Founding